Many smoking articles have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combusting tobacco. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators, and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,373 to Collett et al, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/432,406, filed Mar. 28, 2012, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/536,438, filed Jun. 28, 2012, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/647,000, filed Oct. 8, 2012, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Some of these alternative smoking articles, i.e. aerosol delivery devices, are reusable by employing replaceable cartridges or refillable tanks of aerosol precursor (e.g. smoke juice, e-liquid, or e-juice). It would be desirable to provide for a personalized selection of aerosol precursor for use with these alternative smoking articles. Thus, advances with respect to dispensing, cartridge filling, and cartridge packaging of aerosol precursor would be desirable.